Naruto: Son of the ape
by Lions Paw
Summary: What if Kurenai and Asuma started dating earlier than in cannon and they decided to adopt Naruto after finding him beaten up by the villagers.
1. Adoption

This is my first fanfic so please don´t go wild if you see any mistakes. Just write a friendly review and I´ll fix it. I also want to apologise in advance as I´m not really sure where to use "of" or "off" and that kind of stuff.

In my opinion my name for this story really suck so if you have any idea for a new name please PM it to me and I´ll chose the suggestion I like the most.

00000000000000

It was a warm summer night in Konoha and Asuma was walking his girlfriend, Kurenai, home after a date. Said girls head was darting left and right looking at what the different merchants and shops had to offer. But suddenly her head stopped moving when she saw a group of chunin and civilians walking out off a side street with smug smiles on their lips. Asuma who noticed that Kurenais head stopped moving looked at her and then towards where she was looking and he to saw the group.

"That group. They seem suspicius. Don´t you think Asuma-kun?" Kurenai asked

"Yeah. They do. Wanna check the side street just in case?" Asuma asked.

"Mhm." Kurenai said while nodding her head.

Some time later the couple arrives at a dead end.

"Weird. There is no evidence of anything happening here in the latests weeks. If they did anything at all they hid their tracks real good." Kurenai said.

"Eh. Kurenai-chan. I think you want to check this out." Asuma said.

When Kurenai turned around to look at what Asuma was talking about she saw him standing beside the trashbin she just walked by. Upon further inspection she saw some toes sticking out of it, stopping the lid from closing completly. What the two of them then saw when they opened the lid would forever be etched into their memories. There, right infront of them laid the village jinchuuriki head first in the trashbin. The only clothes on his body was a pair of underwear. His body was full of nasty cuts and bruises. When Asuma pulled him out of the trashbin the couple saw that many shards of glass was embeded in his face and that he was unconscius.

"P-poor kid. W-who could do something like this. We must take him to the hospital." Kurenai said after she got over her shock.

Asuma only gave her a nod for answer before they shunshined towards the hospital.

Some time later Kurenai and Asuma arrived panting at the hospital. They had given it their all to arrive at the hospital as soon as possible. Asuma was carrying Naruto over his left shoulder.

"Hey! Nurse! We need a doctor fast!" Asuma practically screamed at the unsuspecting girl.

The Nurse winced when she saw the young child on Asumas shoulder.

"Put him on the bed in room twelve and I will go get you a doctor." she said.

Barely seconds after Asuma put Naruto down on the bed did the doctor enter. He to winced when he saw the condition the boy was in. He immediatly walked towards the bed to start healing the child but stopped when he saw the whiskermarks on the kids cheeks. Asuma and Kurenai was worried that he would refuse to heal "the demon" but was positively suprised when they heard him muttering under his breath:

"Bloody savages, how could they do this to a child? It´s not like he is the kyubi or anything. He´s just a kid with a bigger burden than most." After the doctor said that he began to heal the boy.

"So. Finally done healing the brat." the doctor sighed.

"Thank you so much for healing him doctor." Kurenai said.

"Aah, don´t mention it, it´s my job and pleasure." said the doctor.

"You really got us scared there at the beginnig you know. When you stopped midway to the bed". Asuma said.

"Oh, sorry about that. It´s just that this time was worse than the time before and I got mad and worried. Thats all."The doctor said.

"Wait. This time? You mean that this has happened before?!" Kurenai asked, almost screamed.

"Mhm. Atleast once every month. Sometimes more never less. I should know. I´m the only one at this hospital that don´t refuse to heal the poor child."

Upon seeing Kurenai and Asumas shocked expressions and gaping mouths the doctor decided to make his leave: "Well, gotta go. Got patients to heal and coffe to drink! Bye."

The young couple only managed to wave goodby to him in their shocked state. After they finally got over their shock Kurenai said:

"Asuma-kun can´t we take him in, please. I mean look at him all beaten up. Poor childs get beaten up atleast once every month and I dare to wage my mony that he don´t got any friends or somebody close to him."

"You want to adopt him?" Asuma asked.

"Yup! Please Asuma-kun! Pretty please." Kurenai pleded.

"Are you sure about this? Being a parent means lots of responsibilities and we have only been dating for about six months. You sure we can handle it?"

"I´m sure we can. Please say yes." Kurenai said.

"Well, okey then, if you really want to I" … Asuma said but he wasn´t able to finish…

"Yes! Yes! Thank you so much Asuma! I promise I´ll be a good mother!" Kurenai cheered while jumping up and down in excitment and happiness.

_Wow. She is normally so calm and collected, but look at her now. She must have been looking forward to becoming a mother for quite a while now._ Asuma thought.

"Hehe. I promise to be a good dad too." Asuma said while chukling at his girlfriends antics. "You know, I could send a shadow clone to dads office to sign the papers right now."

Kurenai only nodded in agreement while jumping up and down.

Some time later in the Hokage tower….

"Are you sure that you and Kurenai really want this and that you arn´t just taking pitty on him?" the Hokage asked.

"We´re sure, you should have seen how happy Kurenai was when I agreed. She was jumping around in the room like an academy fangirl." Asuma said.

"Hehe. Thats quite odd to see Kurenai do. But, do you want this? Do you want to be a father?" the Hokage asked.

"Yup. I mean how bad could it be and besides it will be fun having a kid around to make things more lively and it will also be fun to teach him all I know. I´m sure Kurenai thinks the same." Asuma said while nodding his head.

"If you want to teach someone you could allways take on a genin team you know." Hiruzen said.

"Dammit dad! Just sign the papers already." Asuma said, irritation obvius in his voice.

"Okey, okey. Calm down. I just wanted to make sure that you really wanted this because the last thing Naruto needs right now is to find somebody that he thinks cares for him and then for that somebody to leave him alone again." The sandaime said.

"Sorry. It has been a long day and im tired." Asuma apologized.

"No need to apologize. Now just write your and Kurenais name here and you´ll become the parents of five year old Naruto." the Hokage said.

Asuma wrote his and Kurenais full name down, said good by to the Hokage but before he could disspel himself the sandaime rememberd a thing that he had to ask.

"Do you want to add Sarutobi or Yuhi to his last name or change his last name to any of the two?"

"Nah, I´ll let him decide. It´s his name after all." Asuma said before poofing out of existence.

_A shadow clone. Probably newly made just to come here and sign the papers. There is no way that it should feel exhausted because of the original having a long day. Hiruzen thought while his left eyebrow was twitching._

Back at the hospital

Asuma awoke from his slumber in the hospital chair next to the bed because he recived the memory of his newly disspelled clone. He had a smile on his lips because the paperwork had gone by smoothly(in his opinion). He then walked over to the bed where Naruto was lying on his left shoulder and Kurenai was doing the same but behind Narutos back and she was hugging him. When he arrived beside the bed he poked his girlfriend on the shoulder to wake her up.

"W-why you wake me up?" Kurenai asked while simultaneously yawning.

"The paperworks are done. He´s our son now." Asuma said in a gentle tone.

After hearing those words Kurenai turnned her head left to look at her sons sleeping form. She then mutterd: "Our son... My son…" She also started to hug Naruto tighter, ending in him waking up from a ramen dream. Naruto woke up from sleep without opening his eyes, after which he mutterd: "Ramen. Mmm. One more bowl of ramen please."

He the turned around to try to fall asleep again, but thats when he noticed that his body was pressed up against someone elses and that the other person was hugging him. After realizing that somebody actually was hugging him he opened his eyes which were instsntly locked upon the red eyes of the woman that was hugging him.

"Hi there, Naru-chan." Kurenai said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Was the only answer she got from the now terryfied Naruto as he jumped out of the bed and curled up in one of the rooms corners.

"Don´t worry Naru-chan. I wont hurt you." Kurenai said trying to calm the boy down.

"T-the m-m-matron a-at the orphanage said the same thing. T-then one day during our midday nap I-I couldn´t sleep so went to her. B-but when I got close she b-broke my arm. S-she w-was the only o-one beside the old man and the Ichirakus that didn´t l-look at me with those eyes. But a-after she broke m-my a-arm she…" Naruto was unable to finish the sentence as he was crying to much at the memory at what had happened.

"You don´t need to worry about us hurting you. We were the ones that brought you here to the hospital after the beating you recived." Asuma said.

Naruto stopped crying as memories of the beating he had recived earlier in the day flashed thru his mind.

"Thank you." Naruto said, his voice barely a whisper but still loud enough for the other two in the room to hear. He then looked towards were he heard the man talk and found him standing by the end of the bed. He wore standard ninja outfit for people who were chunin and above. The sleeves of the dark blue shirt was dragged up towards his elbows and his arms were bandaged right above the elbows. He had two big rings as armlets, one one each arm, his pants were also bandaged at the ends and he had a sash around his waist with the kanji for fire on it. His hair was spiky and he had a beard. Naruto then looked towards the bed and found the red eyed girl that had been hugging him laying there. She had black hair and her outfit were the normal chunin outfit. But she had taken the flak jaket of and placed it on the ground.

"Naruto, come over here, there is something I want to tell you." Kurenai said.

"Okey". Naruto simply answered and walked up to the bed and then laid down next to the girl as he was quite tired.

"So… My name is Kurenai Yuhi and the guy over there, my boyfriend, is Asuma Sarutobi. But you can call us mom and dad." Kurenai said.

"W-w-what"? Naruto asked dumbfounded. "Mom? Dad?"

"Yeah, we decided to adopt you. So unless you have anything against it we are your mom and dad now." Asuma said.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Naruto practically screamed while he cried tears of joy and enveloped Kurenai in a bone-crushing hug(as bone-crushing as a hug from a five-year-old can be).

"So I take it that you accept." Asuma said

Naruto only nodded, he couldn´t talk because his face was pressed up hard against Kurenais chest. The girl had a smile on her face because of Naruto wanting to be their son.

"Thank god! The paperwork is already done and it would be a pain in the ass chainging it!" Asuma exclaimed.

"Lazy bum." Naruto said now that he had stopped crying and had loosened the hug.

Asuma just laughed off the remark.

"Naru-chan, I suggest that you go back to sleep now as you had a tough day and it´s gonna be a long day tommorow because we are gonna move all your stuf from where you live to where we are living." Kurenai said.

"That reminds me Kurenai-chan. We live in different appartments and none off our appartments are big enough for two, not to talk about three people living in any of them at the same time." Asuma said.

"Oh, well can´t you see if there is any free house in the Sarutobi compound?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah, good idea, I´ll do that right away." Asuma said but before he could leave Naruto spoke up.

"Compound? Is tou-san from a clan?" Naruto asked. The reason he knew about clans and compounds was that the old man had told him about them.

Both of the newly made parents were suprised that Naruto at such a young age new about clans although he wasn´t from one. But they quickly got out of their shock.

"Thats right Naruto. You tou-san is from the Sarutobi clan. Actually the current Hokage is also from the Sarutobi clan and the Hokage is also Asumas dad." Kurenai said.

"Awesome! Not only have I gotten parents, the old man is also my granddad! Can this day become any better!?" Naruto exclaimed.

Kurenai and Asuma were not really that suprised at the last statement as they knew that the sandaime spent as much time as possible with Naruto.

"I´m glad that your happy Naru-chan but you really need to go to sleep now. It´s amazing that you are able to stay awake and you´ll need all the energy you can get for tommorow." Kurenai said.

Naruto only nodded his head and falled asleep snoring.

"Hehe, funny kid. Lets go we also need our sleep and I have to check for a house in the compound." Asuma said.

"Bye son." Kurenai said before kissing the sleeping boy on the forehead. The two ninjas then shunshined away to different locasions.

The following morning…

Naruto was again woken from a wonderfull ramen dream, but this time it wasn´t from a crushing hug but by somebody lettting the light in thru the window in his hospital room. When he opened his eyes he saw his mom and dad standing by the side of his bed.

"Hey there son, ready to move to our new home?" Asuma asked.

"Mhm." Naruto said while nodding. "Of (yawn) course I am! ttebayo!"

"Good to hear. Now, lets get you out of here so you can show us where you live." Kurenai said while at the same time stifeling a laugh.

"Eeeh. Tou-san, can I ride on your shoulders?" Naruto asked.

Asuma blinked a few times before answering: "Ride on my shoulders? Why?" Asuma had seen kids riding around on their parents shoulders in the village, but he never really understood why and he hadn´t been a parent for long enough to understand why the kids wanted it.

"Well, you see…. I´ve seen other kids riding on their dads shoulders and I have always wanted to do it with mine." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly.

"Ok. Why not. Asuma said." He then turned around so that his back was towards the bed. Then he bent his knees so that it would become easier for Naruto to sit up on his shoulders.

"Awesome! Thanks alot dad!" Naruto said with a glee and childish laughter.

The two adult just chuckled at their sons behavior.

Naruto was sitting on his dads shoulders and they were just about to leave the hospital ninja style(thru the window) when Kurenai noted something.

"Naruto-kun."

"Yes kaa-chan?"

"You are only wearing boxers. Don´t you want put on some clothes before we leave?"

"Oh, I forgot I wasn´t wearing anything." Narutos face then took on a sad look. Those guys who beat me up yesterday burnt my clothes. Naruto said.

"Good for you then that we bought new clothes for you on our way here." Kurenai said with a smile on her lips.

Narutos eyes were wide. "Y-you bought clothes, for me?"

"Of course kiddo. Your our son, remember." Asuma said. He then threw the clothes to Naruto.

The outfit was a white t-shirt with an anbu tattooísh swirl in the middle and dark blue pants that went down beneth the knees. After Naruto put on the new clothes he jumped up onto Asuma shoulders once again. The two ninjas then jumped out of the window they had just enterd thru. Once they were outside the hospital area Naruto spoke up.

"That was so fun jumping out of the hospital like that and I can se so much from up here. I really understand why other kids like to do this." Naruto said.

"I´m glad. Now point us in the direction to your house." Kurenai said

As they were jumping thru town they could hear Narutos stomache grumble.

"You must be hungry, you havn´t eaten since yesterday. Were do you want to eat?" Kurenai asked.

"Ichirakus please!" Naruto exclaimed.

Like ramen, eh. Asuma said.

"Of course, who dosn´t like ramen." Naruto said while nodding his head sagely. "It´s the food of the good afterall."

"If you say so. Next stop Ichiraku ramen!" Asuma said/screamed. Kurenai only shook her head at the boys antics.

Some seconds later they arrived at Ichirakus.

"Hey! Old man! Ayame-nee-chan!" Naruto called out to the two Ichirakus when he enterd the stall.

"Hey there Naruto. Oh.. and who are these two ninjas with you?" Teuchi asked.

"These two? They are my new mom and dad. They just adopted me." Naruto said, he then gained a face splitting grin.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order. I´ll give you three all you can eat, on the house of course." Teuchi said.

"You really mean it old man, thanks alo." Naruto was unable to finish the sentence because he was tackled to the ground and hugged by Ayame who just enterd from the back of the shop in time to hear Naruto say that he had been adopted.

"I´m so happy for you Naruto! You finally found a family!" she cried out while crushing him in a hug.

"Ayame please… Can´t breathe… Ribs getting crushed…"

"Oh, sorry about that. Now tell me everything that happened." Ayame said with stars in her eyes.

Naruto, Kurenai and Asuma then went on and explained everything that happened while eating their food. When they finished explaining the two newly made parents were amazed at how much Naruto ate.

"Amazing…"

"Where does he put it all?"

"As fun as this has been whe really must go now. We´re going to move Narutos stuff from his old apartment into our new house." Kurenai said.

The Ichirakus then said their to the new family. But just as Kurenai was going to follow her boys out of the shop she felt Teuchis hand on her shoulder.

"Kurenai, if I ever hear you two doing anything bad against Naruto, you will regrett it." he said.

"You don´t need to worry Teuchi-san. Me and Asuma would never miss treat a child. Espescially our own son after what hes been thru before we adopted him." Kurenai said.

"Good. Bye then and please come again." Teuchi said.

"I´m sure we will." Kurenai said before walking out of the stall.

When she came out she heard the boys talking.

"All this talk about today and yesterday made me remember something." Asuma said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Now that you are our son, do you want to add Sarutobi or Yuhi to your name or change your last name to any of the two?" Asuma asked.

Naruto then took a thiking pose for a few seconds before answering.

"I´ll make Sarutobi my last name and Uzumaki my middle when you two get married." Naruto said.

"Okey, sounds good." Asuma said.

Some time later in Narutos apartment...

Kurenai and Asuma followed Naruto into his apartment to find it in really bad shape. There were cracks and holes all over the place.

"I can´t belive dad let´s you stay in this place." Asuma said.

"Me neither." Kurenai added.

"It was really nice in the beginning you know. But about nine months ago, during the festival to celebrate the death of the kyubi some villagers decided to trash this place. But it doesn´t matter anymore. I got a new home now." Naruto said. He then went to pick up his belongings and put them in bags. What he brought with him was his clothes, his goggles, his frog shaped wallet, his toothbrush and several cups of ramen.

Some time later at the Sarutobi compound…

"There it is Naruto, the Sarutobi compound." Asuma said and pointed toward a area with houses that was surrounded by a wall.

When the trio got closer to the compund they saw that a group of people were waiting for them at the entrance.

"Jiji!" Naruto cried as he jumped into the arms Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Hi there Naruto. Excited to move into a new home?" he asked.

"Of course I´m. Why wouldn´t I be excited?" Naruto asked.

"I don´t know. It just felt like the right thing to say." the Hokage said.

"Hi everyone!" Asuma greeted the group.

"Hello." Kurenai said to the assembled group as a whole.

"Now Naruto let me intruduce you to the people that has come to welcome us here. This is my big brother Kaen." Asuma then motioned towards a guy that look much like Asuma. The biggest difference being his hair. It was not as spiky as Asumas, it went down to his shoulders and his beard was longer. Naruto then went up to him and they greeted each other.

"This is his beatiful wife Sayuri and in her arms is their one year old kid, his name Konohamaru." Sayuri was dressed in a red Yukata with flowers on. Her hair was brown and it went halfway down her back. Naruto then went up to her and greeted her to but he stopped for awhile to look at Konohamaru.

"Tou-san. If Konohamaru is the son of your brother, that makes him my cousin right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, hes your cousin alright." Asuma answered.

"Awesome! He´ll be like a little brother. This is so cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well dad you already know and this is… Anko? What are you doing here?" Asuma asked.

"I wouldn´t miss this for the world. Kurenai, the emotionally cold girl adopting a kid. I would never miss it." Anko said.

"Hey! Take that back! My moms not cold at all!" Naruto screamed.

All the aduldts chuckled at his outburst.

"Just wait untill you see her on the battlefield. No mercy at all." Anko said.

Kaen then decided to speak up before Naruto began screaming again.

"What do you guys say. Dinner at our house in celebration of our newest family member?"

The adults just nodded their heads in approval and a few "sure" was mutterd.

"Of course your welcome to join us too Anko-san." Kaen said.

"Well I can´t turn down free food and company." was the reply from Anko.

All the while this was happening Naruto was looking up at Kaen with wide eyes.

"Y-you think of me as family? But you just met me." Naruto said.

"Of course we do sweetheart." Sayuri said.

"Your my little brothers son, that makes you family. The fact that you seem like a fun kid is just a bonus." Kaen said

Naruto then started to shed some tears of happiness but quickly wiped them away with the back of his hand.

"Hey kiddo! I think you forgot something." Anko said

"What?" Naruto asked.

"He´s just as oblivius as you Asuma." Anko said.

"Hey!" The father and son cried in unison but Anko didn´t care.

"Kiddo, use your brain. What have you done to the others that you haven´t done to me?" Anko asked.

"Say hello?" Naruto asked.

"Finally he gets it. I don´t get the rudeness of the new generation." Anko said.

"I wont say hello to you before you take back what you said about my mom." Naruto said and crossed his arms around his chest.

"Grow up. I was friends with you mom before you were even born. We usually call each other names like that." Anko said.

"Okey then. Hello." Naruto said a bit reluctantly.

"Hello to you to short-stuff." Anko said.

"Hey! I´m not short! I just havn´t gotten into my growth spurt yet." Naruto screamed.

"Yeah, yeah. Call it what you want." Anko said with a shrug.

Asuma then stepped back into the conversation before Naruto started screaming again.

"Naruto. Why don´t we put your things in the house. Then I can show you around the compound." Asuma said.

As Naruto was walking with his mom and dad towards their new home he felt a warmth and happiness that he never felt before. He finally found a family, people that accept him and care for him.

_I can´t wait to tell Choji and Shikamaru about what has happened. It will probably even wake that lazy bastard up from his sleep_.

00000000000000000

So, how do you guys think I did? Not bad for a first timer right? Anyway, please review as I really want to now what you guys think and please point out flaws you see and I´ll try to correct them.


	2. Revelations

Here´s the new chapter. I want to remind you guys that I´m still looking for a new name to the story, so PM´s or review your ideas and I`ll chose the one I like the most.

00000000000000000000

A month had come and gone since Naruto was adopted. During this month Naruto spent most of his time in the Sarutobi compound since there were no real reason to go to the rest of the village unless he and his family wanted to go to restaurants, which they did quite often, buy clothes or visit friends. There were only two restaurants they visited though. The first one being Ichiraku ramen and the second a bbq restaurant that Asuma liked. Kurenai didn´t really care which restaurant they went to as she liked both bbq and ramen. Asuma and Kurenai also became good friend with Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku. Naruto had started to meet and play with Shikamaru and Choji more often now. Before he only play with them if he would meet them by chance at the public playground but since the Sarutobi compound had a playground he had started to invite them over and they had done the same to him, although the Nara and Akimichi compounds didn´t have playgrounds so they met most oftenly at the Sarutobis. Shikamaru had been a bit curius at first to why Naruto only wanted to be in the clan compound and not in the public playground but dropped it after a while.

Hokage tower…

"Ugh. Why did you have to die Minato. I can´t stand all this paperwork. It´s to much for an old man like me." Hiruzen said. He then turned around in his spinning chair to se Jiraya appear a split second later. Jiraya then opened the window and jumped into his senseis office.

"Hello sensei!" Jiraya greeted in his normal loud voice.

"Hi, Jiraya-kun." Hiruzen said. "Anything you want to report or is this just a normal checkup?"

"Just a checkup sensei. I haven´t found anything that needs your attention" Jiraya said.

" Is that a good or a bad thing?" the Hokage asked with a smirk on his lips knowing how Jiraya would react.

"I´m saddend you think so low of me sensei. I am the legendary toad sage Jiraya after all." Jiraya said with fake saddnes in his voice because he knew it was a joke.

"How is the new installment of Icha Icha coming around?" Hiruzen asked.

"Very well actually. It should be out in the coming months." Jiraya said.

"I´m glad to hear." HIruzen said.

"Sensei. When I arrived here earlier, the first thing I did was search for Naruto. But I couldn´t find him anywhere. Not at his apartment, the ramen stall or any one of his hiding spots. Do you know where he is?" Jiraya asked.

"I belive that it is the time of day right now that Naruto-kun trains." Hiruzen said

"Do you know which training ground he uses?" Jiraya asked.

"I´m not entirelly sure but you should check at one of the training grounds at the Sarutobi compound." Hiruzen said.

"Sarutobi compound? Have you taken him in as a apprentice?" Jiraya asked.

"No. He got adopted." Hiruzen said.

"What! The brat finally got adopted!? Who is it?" Jiraya asked.

"You´ll see." was the Hokages answer.

Jiraya pouted a bit at the answer. "It was about time that somebody adopted him. I´ll be off now sensei. I want to see if there is anything I can do for him." Then Jiraya left by using shunshin.

Training ground in the Sarutobi compound…

Currently Naruto is training his shuriken and kunai throws with his dad giving him pointers and his mom watching from the sidelines. Naruto isn´t what most would call a genius. But he has worked hard and it´s showing. His aim was at a level where all of his throwing weapons would hit in the center half of the mark and that is pretty good for a five-yearold. Most people at the academy wouldn´t be able to hit better. His mom and dad was just about to tell him to stop throwing and make him meditate to activate his chakra network. But before they could do that they sensed someone watching them from one of the nerby rooftops.

"Good work Naru-chan, why don´t you go home and take a shower. When you are finished with the shower lunch will be waiting for you." Kurenai said. She was really proud of how good her son has become with kunai and shuriken.

"But mooom! I wanna train some more." Naruto whined.

"Don´t you remember Naru-chan? Jiji, your uncle, the rest of his family and Anko is coming over tonight for dinner and we don´t want you to be stinky and dirty when they arrive. Kurenai said.

"Okey then. I´ll go." Naruto said with a pout on his face that his mom thought was relly cute. It didn´t take long for Naruto to get home, their house is in the second row of houses just beside the training ground. When he was out of hearing range Asuma spoke up.

"You can come out now. We now you´re there" Asuma said.

Jiraya cursed at getting caught. He then jumped down so that he stood about a meter in front of Asuma. "You´ve grown alot since the last time I saw you. What happened to the young womanizer? You have´nt started playing for the other team, right. Not that theres anything wrong with the other team."

"N-no Jiraya-sama. It´s just that I have found the woman for me." Asuma said.

" Oh. I don´t know if I should feel happy or sorry for you." Jiraya said. Jiraya then felt a very potent KI closing in on him from behind.

"What did you say!"

Jiraya was sweating bullets when he turned around to face Kurenai.

"N-nothing Kurenai-chan. H-have I ever told you how beatiful you are?" JIraya asked. Hoping that it would calm her down.

"No. You never told me. But you have peaked at me so many times at the hotspring, so I figured it out myself." Kurenai said. She had started to calm down a bit but she was still flaring her KI.

" Anyway. Why are you here Jiraya-sama? Dad is in his office if your looking for him." Asuma said.

" I´ve already visited sensei. I´m here because of the little brat." Jiraya said.

"Naruto?" Asuma asked the question that was on both of Narutos parents minds.

When Jiraya just nodded he continued.

"Why do you want to check up on Naruto-kun?" Asuma asked. He was both curious and fearfull towards the answer. Curius to why one of the sannin wanted to see his son and fearfull because he know Jiraya is the village spymaster and is here to tell them that something bad is going to happen to Naruto.

"You´re the couple that adopted him, right?" Jiraya asked.

Asuma and Kurenai nodded in response.

"Then you deserve to know all that I know about what happened the night of the Kyubi attack. What is not well known around the village is that Kushina Uzumaki, the yondaimes wife was pregnant with their child and that she was the jinchuuriki of the Kyubi before Naruto." The revelation drew gasps from Asuma and Kurenai. "And because she was the jinchuuriki the time and place of where she would birth their child had to be kept secret. The reason being that a jinchuurikis seal is weakened during childbirth. So when she was going to give birth Minato took her to a secret cave. The cave was guarded by anbu and in the birthing chamber was Kushina of course, Minato who kept the seal in check, senseis wife Biwako who was helping delivering the baby and a medic named Taji who also helped deliver the baby. After the baby was born the seal broke somehow. Although Minato was there watching it. Minato quickly used Hirashin to take his wife and newborn to safety. He than started battle with the Nine-tails but soon found out that he couldn´t beat it but had to seal it away. Minato you see was a really kind man. He wouldn´t make anyone sacrifice something or do something if he wasn´t willing to do the same. Thats why he choose his own new born child for the sealing. Minato and Kushina then died protecting their child from the Kyubi while simultaneously sealing the beast inside him" Jiraya said. He then took a deep breath to regain his breathing.

Slowly the pieces was falling together for Kurenai and Asuma.

"Narutos biological parents were Minato-sama and Kushina-sama. Why were the villagers or at least the shinobi never told? I´m sure they would look on him in a whole different light if they knew." Asuma said.

"Thats probably true. But sensei thought that if word about who Narutos father was, Iwa would send countless shinobi to assasinate him. So to keep him safe no one was told." Jiraya said.

Asuma nodded at Jirayas word. Understanding why his father did what he did.

"Jiraya. You were Minatos sensei right." Kurenai asked. Her voice was cold and emotionless except for the underlying tone of fury.

"Yes"

"Then Naru-chan would be something like a grand or godson to you, right? Kurenai asked with the same voice but the underlying fury was growing.

"They made me his godfather before he was born" Jiraya said. Not liking where this was heading.

"Then why weren´t you there for him!?" Kurenai screamed. She then lunged towards Jiraya, trying to hit him but she was stopped by Asuma who grabbed her with both arms around her waist.

"Calm dow Kurenai-chan. I´m sure he had his reasons." Asuma said. Trying to calm her down.

Jirayas eyes were full of sadness and shame as he looked down on the ground. "I-I wanted and still want to be there for him. To take care of him. But after the Kyubi attack Konoha was weakened and I was sent out as a spy. When I come back to the village I´m was only allowed to stay a couple of hours. But I did what I could. Who do you think gave him his frog wallet and all the money in it. Fixed his fridge or warm water after the fox-hunts. I did what I could at the moment. But seeing how happy he seems now. It makes me feel even more shame that I couldn´t bring that kind of happiness to him earlier." Jiraya said.

"Oh. So you didn´t have a choice." Kurenai said.

"No I didn´t. But I want to. After seeing how happy you make him. I want to make him happy too." Jiraya said.

"Maybe we can help. I´m sure you´ll have a better chance of convincing dad if we back you up." Asuma said.

"You´d really do that for me?" Jiraya asked.

"You are Naru-chans godfather afterall and I can´t deny him seeing and meeting you. Even if you are a pervert. But be warned. If you try or succed in turning any of my boys into perverts I´ll make sure you´ll never enter this village again." Kurenai said with a kind smile on her lips that also promised pain.

Jiraya shudder at Kurenais voice and smile. Both reminding him of Tsunade. His answer to her warning was a nervus nod of his head and a silenlty mutterd: okey. "Alright! Thanks guys! Let´s go there right now!" Jiraya said. Back to using his normal loud voice.

Before they left Kurenai made shadow clone that was sent to keep Naruto company and help him shower.

Some time later at the Hokage tower…

The Hokage was doing his paperwork as usual when he heard a kncock on the door. He was a bit suprised because he wasn´t expecting visitors today but let who ever it was enter anyway.

"Come in." Hiruzen said. The door opened and in walked Jiraya with Asuma and Kurenai following him. He then frowned. "Shouldn´t you be out checking on your spy network Jiraya?"

"Thats why we are here. You see, when I went and checked on Naruto I saw him happy with his new family. I feel that I want to spend more time with him. Please sensei. Would you let me stay in the village for a couple of days every time I return. The spy network wont suffer. I can manage it with shadow clones and toads and there isn´t much going on in the world right now anyway."

"Please sandaime-sama. Even though the mans a pervert he is Narutos godfather and I don´t want him to know his whole family. It would be cruel and unfair to keep them from each other." Kurenai pleaded.

"So you know what happened that night." HIruzen stated.

"Yes. Jiraya thought we should know. Being his parents and all." Asuma said with a bit of anger in his voice. He was angry at his dad for not trusting him and Kurenai enough to tell them who their sons biological parents were.

"Jiraya." Hiruzen said seemingly unfazed by Asumas little outburst.

"Yes sensei."

"Are you sure you that your spynetwork wont suffer?"

"Yes."

"Well then. I guess I can let you stay a couple of days the next time you drop by. Now go Jiraya."

"Thanks sensei." Jiraya said before he shunshined away.

"Thanks alot Jiji. You have no idea how much this means to us." Kurenai said.

"Hehe. Taken after Naruto have we? It´s nothing. I just hope that Konoha won´t suffer for this." Hiruzen said.

The two younger Ninjas then left the office to get dinner ready and get themselves ready.

Some hours later, Narutos home…

Naruto heard a knock on the front door and went to open it. When he opened it he saw Kaen and Sayuri standing there. They were wearing casual civilian clothes and Kaen had Konohamaru sitting on his shoulders and hugging his forhead so that he wouldn´t fall off.

"Uncle!" Naruto exclaimed. He then lunged onto Kaen and hugged him tightly.

"Hi Naruto." Kaen greeted while chuckling.

Naruto then turned towards Sayuri who bent her knees so that she sat on the same level as Naruto.

"Aunty!"

"Naruto-kun!"

The two then hugged each other long and hard. They had grew alot on each other lately. Sayuri saw Naruto as a second son and Naruto thought she was the best aunt in the whole world. After a while the two let go of eachother and Narto saw Anko standing at the door watching them.

"Ready for another hug brat?"

"Nee-chan!" Naruto then jumped up on Anko and hugged her. He had his legs around her waist to keep him from falling. Although Naruto and Anko had a bit of a ruff start(Narutos opinion), they eventually also became very close to each other. "I missed you all so much!"

"The latest time we all met was just two days ago." Kaen said.

"I still missed you." Naruto said with a pout.

"That includes me too right?" a new voice asked.

Naruto looked over Ankos shoulder to see his Jiji standing behind them. "Of course Jiji." Naruto then let go of Anko, making him drop to the ground. He then walked over to his Jiji and hugged him.

The group then started to walk into the kitchen to see Asuma and Kurenai putting the food on the table. The visitors greeted and in some cases hugged Kurenai and Asuma when they suddenly heard Konohamaru speak for the first time.

"Nii-san." Konohamru said while holding his arms towards Naruto like he wanted to hug him.

"You want a hug to, Konohamaru-kun?" Naruto asked. Konohamaru nodded his head in response.

"Come here then." Naruto said. He then walked over to where Kaen was standing with Konohamaru on his shoulders. He then lifted Konohamaru of his shoulders and gave him to Naruto who hugged him. While they were hugging everyone else congratulated the two of them. Konohamaru because he said his first words and Naruto because the words were about him. The group then sat down at the table and Naruto put Konohamaru in a baby-chair so that he wouldn´t fall. Althrough the dinner they were talking about anything that came to mind.

_I´m so happy that I got adopted into this family. I don´t think theres a better one out there. Even if some are a bit weird_. Naruto thought while glancing at Anko and Kaen. He thought Anko was weird because she´s a sadist and likes snakes and blood. Kaen was weird because his face was cold and emotionless in public and he´d also carry himsself like royalty in public. But when he´s with his family and friends he would be one of the nicest and funniest guys ever. Naruto didn´t know why he acted like that but it´s because he has been groomed to be the next clan head from a young age.

"How is Narutos training going?" Kaen asked.

"Really good actually. While hes not what most would call a genius that gets everything perfect on the first try, he is a fast learner adn work long and hard. That more than makes up for him not being a 'genius'." Asuma said. Naruto who was sitting besides his dad was beaming with pride at the praise.

"Have you started with chakra?" this time it was Anko who asked since she was curius about how her 'little brothers' training is going. _Maybe I should drop by and train him sometime._

"We are actually planning to start with chakra tommorow." Kurenai said.

"So early? Most people activate their chakra network in the academy." Sayuri asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Our Naru-chan isn´t 'most people', I´m sure he´ll be able to do it without problem." Kurenai said.

"You really think so kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I do. You are my son after all." Kurenai said.

"T-thanks." Naruto said as his eyes was beginning to water. He then hugged her. He still hadn´t gotten used to people praising and beliving in him.

The next morning at the training ground…

"Were is Tou-san?" Naruto asked.

"He is out on a mission so it will only be you and me today." Kurenai answered.

"Nope! Your wrong about that! I´m here to save the day!" Anko exclaimed as she walked into the training ground.

"What are you doing here nee-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I just thought that I should come watch how good you are brat and maybe help train also." Anko said.

"Your going to have to wait a bit if you want to train him 'cause were gonna activate his chakra network and thats something you can only do on your own." Kurenai said.

"I´ll just sit down and watch the show then." Anko said.

"Before you try to activate your chakra you must know what chakra is, so I´ll explain it to you." Kurenai said. Naruto nodded so she continued. "Chakra is the power source we use to make jutsus. Chakra is a combination of two things, physical energy thats present in every cell of the body and spiritual energy that is gained from exercise and experience. Now, to activate your chakra you´ll have to meditate deeply to find the to energies and mold them." Kurenai said.

"Meditation!? Whyyyy! You know that I can´t sit still and meditate. It´s sooooo boooring. Isn´t there any other way?" Naruto asked.

"I´ve heard of people activating their chakra on instinct." Anko stated.

"Really? How?" Naruto asked. Hoping that he wouldn´t have to meditate. His dad had made him try it once and he only lasted thirty seconds.

"I don´t think Kurenai would approve. It has only happened in life and death situations and even then it´s rare." Anko said.

"God dammit!" Naruto shouted. He then reluctantly sat down and started to meditate.

After about five minutes without anything happening Naruto started to get irritated.

"It´s not working. What am I doing wrong? Naruto asked/whined. When he didn´t get an answer he looked around to find his mom and Anko sitting a few meters away talking to each other in hushed voices and giggling now and then. "Moooom! It´s not working!" Naruto shouted. This time he got a reaction out of the girls.

"Calm down honey. Nobody gets it on the first try." Kurenai said.

"Do you got any idea of what I´m doing wrong?" Naruto asked.

"A common mistake is being to eager. People tend to try finding and molding the physical and spiritual energies to early. You must meditate for quite a while and reach 'inside of yourself' before you even begin to search for the energies." Kurenai said.

"I had that problem too." Anko said. "All I wanted to do was to learn how to make things go 'BOOM' and how to make people bleed but they made me sit down and meditate. God damn how frustrating it was."

Naruto sweat dropped at the last part but wenr back to meditation with Kurenai tip in mind.

Ten minutes later Anko saw blue chakra dancing around Narutos meditative form like flames. His eyes then opened and he jumped up and started to celebrate, unconsciously dispelling the excess amout of chakra created at activation.

"I did it! I finally did it!" he shouted. After calming down he looked around and saw Anko grinning but his mom was gone.

"Good job brat. I activated my chakra at my forth try so for you to manage it on your second is impressive." Anko praised.

Naruto gained one of his face splitting grins at the praise. "Thanks nee-chan. Were´s kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"A messenger hawk came while you were meditating. She got a mission so your stuck to training with me." Anko said. Naruto paled at hearing this because he knew that Anko was a sadist.

"W-what a-are we going to t-train?" Naruto asked.

"Dodging!" Anko exclaimed. She then pulled out a handfull of kunai from her trench coat and started throwing them at Naruto.

Two hours later Anko picked up a unconscius Naruto from the ground and carried him to his home His clothes was ripped to shred and he had cuts and scratches all over his body from Ankos 'training'. None of the cuts were dangerous though and would heal after a good night of sleep.

_Damn! The brats a stamina freak! He kept at it without pause for two hours. Even I would be winded by doing that and he´s only five. And how the fuck does he have so much chakra!?_

That night when Asuma and Kurenai got back home they found both Anko and Naruto sleeping in Narutos room. Naruto on the bed and Anko sitting on the ground with her back against the bed and head tilting backwards resting on the bed.

000000000000

And thats chapter two. Some of you maybe wonder why I intruduced Jiraya and let him meet Naruto so early when he met him at the age of twelve in cannon. The reason I did this is because Jiraya won´t be training Naruto for the third part of the chunin exam and I thought that it would be weird for a fifty plus man to walk up to a twelve year old and ask him to follow him out of town in search of a girl.

The next chapter will have a timeskip to when Naruto enters the academy.


	3. Academy

Sorry for the long wait. School started and it was a bit hard starting again and I was away for half a week competing in the swedish luge championship. I came in on eight place if you wonder and might I just add that I´m a junior competing in the senior championship. Oh yeah, ego boost to march. You can start sending love letters now(or PM´s). Jokes aside, it´s time for you to read the new chapter.

00000000000000000000000

Two years later…

Dingdingdingdingding!

"I´m awake I´m awake, please stop that ringing!" Naruto complained as he woke up from bed. He then turned around in the bed so that he´s facing the alarm clock and turned it off. "Why is the alarm on? There´s no place I need to be at today right?" Naruto then went back to sleep.

_Why isn´t he up yet? The alarm rang half an hour ago. He´ll be late for his first day in the academy if he don´t get up now._ "NARUTO! Your breakfast is getting cold!" Kurenai screamed.

"Calm down Kurenai-chan. Coming late one time won´t hurt." Asuma said.

"Usually not. But first impressions are very important and we don´t want to give the teachers there any more reason than they already have to hamper with his teachings." Kurenai said. Asuma was just about to say that his dad wouldn´t allow that to happen when Naruto came into the kitchen.

"Whats for breakfast kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Ramen." Kurenai said.

"Ramen? But you never allow me to eat ramen for breakfast." Naruto said.

"I thought that I´d make an exception on your big day." Kurenai said.

"Ramen for breakfast and talk about a big day, I´m confused. Whats happening? Why was the alarm on?" Naruto asked.

"You don´t remember? Asuma! What did I say about influencing our son badly!" Kurenai exclaimed.

"Now your making me even more confused. Please, just tell me whats going on." Naruto pleaded.

"You really don´t know, huh. It´s your first day at the academy today dummy. How could you forget that? Not even I forgot to go to my first day, hell, even Kakashi showed up. " Asuma said with a chuckle at the last part.

"When do I start?! When do I start?!" Naruto asked. He had a panicked lock on his face.

"In 40 minutes." Kurenai said. Naruto then ran upstairs again to get out of his pyjamas and put on clothes.

"I put your clothes on your chair!" Kurenai yelled so that Naruto could hear.

"Okey!" was the answer from Naruto

Thirty seconds later Naruto came running down to the kitchen again weiring a new outfit. The outfit was a white t-shirt with the symbol of friendship in the middle on the front and a pair of black shorts. Under his t-shirt and pants he wore a pair of mesh pants and shirt. They sat tightly on the body, had a fishnet pattern and went down to the wrist and ankles.

"Whats up with all this mesh?" Naruto asked.

"I don´t know how hot or cold the academy is and you´ll be spending alot of time outdoors, so I thought that I´d add a bit extra mesh to keep you from catching a cold." Kurenai said.

"But kaaaaa-chaan, I never catch cold and this place isn´t called Fire Country for nothing." Naruto whined.

"No buts. Now eat your breakfast and be off." Kurenai said. Naruto then inhaled his cup of ramen and went to the door to put on his blue ninja sandals

"Kaa-chan, tou-san, aren´t you coming?" Naruto asked.

"We´ll be there later for the ceremony. You have to go earlier than us so that the guys at the academy can check that everyones there and put you in your right seats for the ceremony." Asuma said.

"Okey, bye." Naruto said before running away to the academy.

Some time later at the academy…

When Naruto arrived at the academy he saw kids his age sitting on three benches. The two benches in the back was lifted higher with a Earth style jutsu so that the already assembling group of parents could se everyone. There were only a couple of seats left so Naruto went up to a chunin and asked where he should sit.

"Hey, where am I supposed to sit?" Naruto asked.

"Whats your name?" the chunin asked. He already knew of course but still decided to follow protocol.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto answered.

"Hi Naruto. I´m Iruka. If I´m right I´ll be your teacher during your time at the academy. Lets see." Iruka then read the paper in his hands. "Yup, just as I thought, your in my class. That means your going to sit on the first row. The other kids on the first row are also in my class so they´ll be your class mates." Iruka said.

"Okey, see you in class Iruka sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. Naruto then went to sit down on the bench.

"Bye Naruto." Iruka said to Narutos back. Naruto rose his hand showing he heard him.

When Naruto sat down on the bench he saw the faces of the adults take on a look of anger, hatred and disgust. Naruto felt a pang of sadness and hurt go thru him but did his best to brush it of. No one saw Narutos sudden look of sadness before it was coverd up with his normal happy face. No one except Iruka.

_Poor guy. He must be so lonely. I will have to do something about that later_. Iruka thought.

When the three benches were filled with ninja hopefulls and all the parents arrived the Hokage came and held a speech about never giving up and hard work. After the speech the parents went to their kids (who had now stood up from the benches and also walked to their parents) to wish them good luck in the academy.

"Good luck in the academy Naruto-kun." Asuma said.

"And remember to always do your best, listen to your teachers, respect your teachers…etc etc" Kurenai said.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it mom." Naruto said. "See you after school."

"Mhm. Good luck Naru-chan." Kurenai then bent down and planted a kiss on Narutos forehead.

"K-kaa-chan. Don´t do that." Naruto said.

"Am I embarrasing Naru-chan?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed. Kurenai giggles at his response.

"Bye Naru-chan." Kurenai said. She and Asuma then started to walk away but after only a couple of steps Kurenai turned around and sent a blow-kiss towards Naruto, making the kid only redder on the cheeks.

"Everyone who sat on the first row come and stand in a line before me!" Iruka called out.

"Everyone from the second row come here and stand in a line before me!" a nondescript chunin called.

"That leaves everyone on the third line to come and stand before me!" a second nondescrit chunin called.

When all the kids stood in lines the chunins led them to their classrooms. Naruto was very happy when he saw Shikamaru and Choji standing in the same line as him

In the class-room..

"Hey class. I´m Iruka Umino and I´ll be your teacher for your time here at the academy." Iruka said. "I´m going to read your names from the list and when you hear your name I want you to stand up and tell us about yourself. First out is Kenshin Higurashi." Iruka said.

From around the middle of the classroom a guy with smooth black hair stood up. Naruto didn´t see his face though because he was sitting in the back of the classrom.

"Hi. My name is Kenshin Higurasi. I like my parents, sister, different kinds of wepons and my favorite food is dumplings." Kenshin said.

"Good, next up is Hotaru Kawaguchi." Iruka said.

Naruto then saw a girl from one of the front seats stand up. The only noticable thing about her that he could see was that she had green hair.

"I´m Hotaru. I like my kaa-chan, tou-san oba-chan and training, especially my special abillity." She then sat down and Iruka started the next person but Naruto started zoning out untill his name was called.

"Next is Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said.

Most of the class started to whisper with the pupil next to them when they heard his name because they had been told by their parents to stay away from him.

"Hey guys! I´m Naruto Uzumaki. I like my parents, my clan, training and my friends. My favourite food is ramen and I´m gonna be the next Hokage ttebayo! Naruto exclaimed. But before he could sit down a brown haired boy with tattooes on his cheeks and a puppy on his head spoke.

"I didn´t know there is a clan named Uzumaki here."

"No no. There isn´t. You see… I´m adopted and I´m gonna take the clan name when my parents get married." Naruto said. The boy nodded at the answer and turned on his bench so that he was facing forward again.

"Next one´s Kiba Inuzuka."

The same boy who asked the question to Naruto then stood up. "Names Kiba Inuzuka. I like my dog Akamaru, my mom, sister and the rest of my clan. My dream is to become the clan head and make the Inuzuka clan stronger than ever! Kiba exclaimed.

"Good dreams you two. Next one, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hn. I´m going to get stronger than my brother and show the world why the Uchiha is the elite."

The first impression Naruto got from this guy was that he is an arrogant piece of **** with a stick up his ass, but, for some reason that Naruto couldn´t understand was that almost all of the girls in the class was looking at Sasuke with hearts in their eyes.

"Now that everyone has intruduced themselves I want to test you on what you can do. So follow me out please and we´ll start with kunai and shuriken." Iruka said. He then led the class outside to one of the academys training grounds. Iruka stopped when they came infront of ten poles with hit marks on them. "Okey stand in a line please. You´ll all get to borrow ten kunai and shuriken for this test."

When the line formed Naruto ended up in the back of it with Shikamaru and Choji.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru whined.

"Come on Shika. It´s not that bad and we´re the last in line meaning that you can spend all the time untill your turn watching the clouds." Choji said, trying to cheer Shikamaru up.

"Chojis right Shika! This is going to be so much fun! We´ll be able to show everyone how awesome we are! Naruto exclaimed.

"I just want to sleep." Shikamaru said. Naruto face faulted at that.

Time passed and Naruto realized that the only ones who knew how to handle the wepons were the clan people and two of the civilians, Kenshin and Hotaru if Naruto rememberd correcly. The civilians didn´t have a single clue on how to use the weapons. Kenshin, Hotaru and the clan heirs all hit the mark and some even hit the bullseye from time to time, but what got Narutos eyes to bulge was Sasuke and Kenshin. Sasuke hit six bulls eye with kunai and seven with shuriken, the ones that didn´t hit bulls eye were only one or two rings away. The girls started swooning over him again. What was even more suprising was that Kenshin hit all bulls eye, with both kunai and shuriken. Sasuke grit his theeth at that and the girl became angry at Kenshin for humiliating 'their Sasuke-kun'. Naruto gave up then and there to try and understand women.

"And last but not least it´s your turn Naruto." Iruka said.

Naruto nodded and went to pick up ten shuriken from a table. He then took a deep breath before throwing them. He got seven bulls eye and the other three were in the ring around the bulls eye. He then went to the table again and picked up ten kunai but waited with throwing them until Mizuki, Irukas assistant picked the shurikens from the marks. The man seemed to frown at how good Naruto did. When Mizuki was done Naruto took a deep breath again and threw the kunai. To say that he was suprised with the result would be an understatement. He got the best score of his life so far. Nine out of ten bulls eye and the tenth kunai was just on the border of also being one. This got the same reaction as Kenshin got from Sasuke and most of the girls.

"Next up is taijutsu." Iruka said.

The group then walked around the corner of the academy to a patch of earth that had a ring painted on it beside a tree.

"That wasn´t to bad right, Shika?" Naruto asked.

"A totall waste of time." Shikamaru answered.

"For the love of god Shikamaru! You got to stop being so lazy! You got a good brain in there, I know it! If you only tried a little harder you could become really strong ttebayo! Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whats up with all that mesh your wearing anyway?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto was a bit suprised at the question because Shikamaru never cared about how people looked and such things. _Probably only want to change the topic_. Naruto thought but answered the question anyway.

"Kaa-chan was afraid that I´d catch a cold so she had me were it to keep me warm." Naruto said.

"Catch a cold? In Fire Country? Troublesome women…" Shikamaru mutterd.

While they had been talking the sparring matches had already begun. They turned around just in time to see Sasuke beating Kenshin. The match probably was a close one because both boys were panting.

"Good job. Both of you. Next match is between Hotaru Kawaguchi and Sakura Haruno." Iruka said.

The two girls then stepped into the circle and took fighting stances.

"Hajime."

The match was over almost directly after it begun. Sakura was the one to make the first move. She made a small jump to end up in front of Hotaru and threw a straight right handed punch towards the green haired girls face. But Hotaru side stepped to the left and grabbed Sakuras wrist with her right hand and pushed her left palm on the other girls elbow, almost breaking it. She then proceded to throw Sakura out of the sparring circle.

Iruka blinked a few times before speaking. "Winner: Hotaru. Next match is Shikamaru Nara versus Choji Akimichi.

The two boys were standing infront of each other in the circle but they wern´t in fighting stances yet. Shikamaru looked bored and Choji looked like he was afraid of doing something.

"Calm down Choji. It´s just a taijutsu spar. It wont kill me if you punch me." Shikamaru said.

"Okey Shika. I don´t like it though." Choji said.

"You guys ready?" Iruka asked. When the two boys nodded Iruka brought his hand down and called. "Hajime."

Choji cocked his arm back so that he was ready to strike, he then started charging towards Shikamaru. When Choji started to get close Shikamaru started to jump back to avoid his punch. Some seconds later the match ended because Shikamaru had stepped outside the ring and Choji was standing just by the border.

"Damn. I forgot the line." Shikamaru said. But everyone knew that he was lying.

Iruka shook his head at what the Nara heir did but went on with the matches none the less.

"Next match is between Ino Yamanaka and Shino Aburame" Iruka said. "Ready? Hajime!"

The match was pretty boring in Narutos opinion. None of the fighters were too good at taijutsu. The guy finally won because of his superior strenghth.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka. It´s your turn." Iruka said.

"Finally some action! Watching the other started to become boring." Naruto said.

"I promise you that this match isn´t going to be boring. But I can´t promise it wont be embarresing." Kiba said with a smirk on his face.

"Embarresing for me or you pup?" Naruto taunted.

"Why you. You little midget. I´l wipe that grin of your face." Kiba said.

"What did you call me?! Naruto yelled.

"Short! I called you short, shorty." Kiba said. Naruto was about to pounce at Kiba but was stopped by Iruka.

"Calm down boys. Remember, your only allowed to pummel each other in a spar." Shold not have said that, should not have said that.

"Fine. Let´s get to it then. If you dare that is, pup." Naruto said.

"Jump down Akamaru. I can take care of this trash my self." Kiba said. The dog on his head then barked in agremeent and jumped off his head and walked out of the circle.

"You guys ready?" Iruka asked. He got two growls for answer. "Hajime!"

When Iruka told them that they could begin Kiba went down in a stance on all for and Naruto took a normal fighting stance. Kiba then lunged at Naruto and tried to knee him. Naruto side stepped but Kiba who was still in the air extended his leg to try and kick the blond but Naruto crouched down lettting the leg and its owner sail past him. After landing on the ground and turning around, Kiba lunged towards Naruto again. But this time he stopped infront of Naruto and tried to sweep his legs, Naruto avoided by jumping into the air. But being airborn made Naruto an easy target for Kiba who, after the failed leg sweep stood on his hands and kicked towards Naruto with both legs. The blond brought his knees to his chest to avoid the Inuzukas dual kick. He the brought his legs back down and onto Kibas feet. Naruto then pushed Kibas feet and legs down, making the brunette land on his stomache on the ground. Naruto then came crashing down on Kiba with his knees embeding themselves in Kibas tighs backside. The Inuzuka heir screamed in pain from Naruto landing on him.

"You can get of him now, Naruto." Iruka said.

When Naruto stepped away from Kiba he saw that the rest of the class was looking at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"So cool." some of the girls said with stars in their eyes.

After that fight Naruto had, much to his horror, gained a fanclub. Although not as big as Sasukes, but it was still a pain in the ass.

Not much worth of notice happened that day. After the taijutsu spars they had gone back to the class room to get their books. But Iruka had cast a low level genjutsu on the door making it have a diffrent number. This was to test the students in genjutsu. The only ones who were able to notice the genjutsu was Naruto, Sasuke and a girl with dark hair and strange light pink colord eyes and no pupil.

After they got their books they had a small test to see how much they know about ninja life.

Narutos home after school…

"Kaa-chan! Tou-san! I´m home!." Naruto yelled once he arrived at home.

"Naru-chan!" Kurenai yelled as she ran to the door and embraced Naruto in a tight hug. "I missed you so much."

"H-hey. Calm down. I was just at the academy." Naruto said.

"I still missed you." Kurenai said.

"I missed you to." Naruto said. "Where is tou-san?"

"He´s trying a new kimono I bought him."

"Why is he doing that? You know that he don´t like those fancy kind of clothes."

"The Akimichis are having a dinner to celebrare that you guys started the academy."

"Yes! Choji´s mom makes the best food!... Except ramen."

"Don´t you like my food?" Kurenai asked with a sad look on her face.

"Of course I do! Nothing beats your food kaa-chan! Choji´s moms food and ramen are only second best in the world!" Naruto explained while panicking.

"Calm down. I know I´m not as good as Choji´s mom."

Naruto sighed in relief. "Thank god. I thought you were going to kill me for sure."

"I may not be as good as Chojis mom, but I´m pretty sure that I´m at least as good as those ramen chefs." Kurenai said. She had a sweet smile on her face but her tone wasn´t and it sent shivers down Naruto´s spine.

"Y-yes, o-of course k-kaa-chan." Naruto said. But he didn´t really mean it.

"Whats the fuss about?" Asuma asked as he came down from the bedrooms on the second floor wearing a dark blue, almost black kimono.

"Nothing that we´ll have to go over again right, Naru-chan?" Kurenai asked, she still had that smile and used the same creepy voice.

"R-right kaa-chan."

Asuma squinted his eyes at the weird conversation. "Anyway, time to go now?" he asked.

"I shall just get Naruto dressed." Kurenai said. She then started walking towards the stairs. "Aren´t you coming Naruto-kun?"

"I´m comin. I´m coming!"

Some time later, Akimichi compound.

Naruto, Asuma and Kurenai stood outside Chojis house, they had allready knocked and were waiting for someone to open the door. Asuma is wearing his new kimono, Kurenai a red dress that goes down to just above her knees and Naruto a pair of khaki pants and a white shirt. Some seconds later Chojis mom came and opened the door.

"Hello. Hello. Sorry for taking so long but I had to take the food out of the oven."

"It´s okey. It was only a couple of seconds. Besides it´s hot outside." Kurenai said.

"Thats not whats you said this morning." Naruto mutterd to himself.

"Come in, come in." Chojis mom ushered.

When they came in they were greeted to a big table full of food and people waiting for them. It´wasn´t just the regular group(Chojis and Shikamarus families), Ino, her mom and dad and Kiba and his big sister and mom were also sitting at the table. Kiba and Naruto started growling once they noticed each other.

"Mutt."

"Trash." That was their greeting. Naruto then went on and greeted the rest of the people. Kurenai, Asuma, Hana(Kibas sister) and Tsume(Kibas mom) all raised their eyebrows at the kids greeting. The rest of the dinner would continue like that with alot of bickering and name calling between Naruto and Kiba.

0000000000000000000000000

Thats that chapter. What do you think? I know it´s pretty boring and repetitive but I wanted you to get a feel of how strong Naruto is. Sorry for the abrupt end also. I had to end it there. If I were to write out the whole dinner then only god knows when I would have finished(no, I´m not christian or anything, I´m atheist). The next chapter probably wont take to long to write because I got school and everything under control now.


	4. Genin!

I´m sorry for this being so late. I really thought that I´d have more time to write. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.

000000000000000

Finally the day has arrived. After five long and boring years at the academy it´s finally Naruto and the rests turn to take the graduation exam. Kurenai and Asuma know that Naruto probably could have graduated at the age och nine like they did but they wanted him to stay with his friends so they never told him that he could take the test. Speaking of friends, Naruto has made new ones during his time at the academy. He is still friends of course with Shikamaru and Choji but now there were also Kiba and Ino. There were also Shino, but he is more like a guy that respects him, not friends with him.

'Ringringringringring' The bell sounded waking Naruto from his sleep

Finally! I finally get to graduate! Bye stupid written tests, bye boring lectures! Naruto thought. He then dressed and went downstairs. The clothes he put on was a pair of black shorts, a green t-shirt, a grey unzipped sleeveles hodie over it and a long sleeved mesh shirt under. Over the past five years he had managed to convince Kurenai that he only needed mesh on his upper body. Although he did´nt like mesh at all it was still better than having on both upper and lower body.

When he came down he saw that his parents wasn´t awake yet. He then ate breakfast and was about to leave when he realized that he had forgotten his kunai and shuriken holster and hip pouch. So he went upstairs and put them on. HE was on his way to the stair when he saw Kurenai and Asuma exiting their room.

"Huh. You´re up early Naru-chan." Kurenai said.

"I´m just so excited! I couldn´t wait so I didn´t go back to sleep again!" Naruto explained.

"Oi, Kurenai-chan. Is something wrong with my ears or did the shrimp say that he didn´t go back to sleep?" Asuma asked. Teasing Naruto about is height became one of his favorite hobbies early on in their relation.

"I´m not short! This is normal lenght for people my age!" Naruto screamed.

"Says the shortest guy of his class." Asuma said while coughing.

"Hey…" Naruto started but he was interupted by Kurenai.

"What am I supposed to do with you two? Isn´t it time for you to get going Naru-chan? If your late you won´t be able to take the test and that means you fail. Remember what we said? No ramen for a year if you fail." Kurenai.

The thought of no ramen for a year got Naruto to go pale and he didn´t wan´t to take the risk that she maybe was bluffing. "...Aye. I´ll get going now." Naruto said. His voice sounded empty and he was looking down in the floor.

"You can be really cruel sometimes Kurenai." Asuma said as Naruto was walking down the stairs slowly.

"Cruelty is the only way for me to ge you two in line." She answered

Some time later at the academy…

The test was pretty easy for Naruto. Well except the written part. He was still pretty bad at that but Anko´s sadistic teaching methonds had beaten a thing or two into his brain. To Iruka and Mizuki´s suprise Naruto managed to make clones. He had always had problem with that jutsu because of his chakra control. But some years of genjutsu training with Kurenai later and he finally managed to to it. It went so good for Naruto that he tied with Sasuke for the title of 'rookie of the year'. Sasuke was better at the written part while Naruto was slightly better at the physical part. Even though Naruto was better at the physical part he wasn´t sure that we would be able to win over Sasuke if they went all out because he was only slightly better at the physical part and Sasuke uses fire style while Naruto himself uses wind style.

"I want to congratulate everyone who has passed. The future is ahead of of you and i´m sure you´ll take it with stride. A last piece of advice from me to you is that you shouldn´t push things to hard. Everybody should push themselves to new hights but there is always someone out there stronger out there. To many genin have died because they thought they were better than they actually were." Iruka then noticed how gloomy the classroom became. Even Naruto is silent. "Anyway. Come back here in a week to meet your new senseis and get put on squands. Remember to fix your identification before then. Class dissmissed."

The genins then left the classroom and saying goodbye to their former sensei on the way out. Naruto himself waited until everyone left so that he could be alone with Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei."

Iruka looked up from some paper work when he heard Naruto call his name. "Naruto? What are you still doing here?" Iruka asked.

"I wanted to ask you something." Naruto said with a serious look on his face.

Iruka also became serious when he saw Narutos face. "Sure, ask away." Iruka said.

"We´ll still ramen together right? Even though I´m not your student anymore." Naruto asked. They had grow close over the years and would regurlarly eat ramen together.

Iruka face faulted at the quesion. "What? of course we´ll eat ramen together, why shouldn´t we?"

"I was just concerned that we wouldn´t be friends anymore after I graduated." Naruto said.

"You know what? Thats the most stupid concern ever." Iruka said. "Now get going."

"Bye Iruka-... Should I still call you sensei? Naruto asked.

"Of course you should, you disrespectful little brat!"

"Okey, okey, calm down. Bye Iruka sensei." Naruto said as he was runing out of the classroom.

"Bye Naruto!" Iruka had to shouted for Nruto to hear because he was already outside the academy.

Narutos home…

Naruto comes home to find the house dark and seemingly empty of people.

_Strange. They always tell me before they leave on a mission._ Naruto thought.

He then went towards the living room to watch t.v., but as soon as he stepped into the room the light was switched on and Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Sayuri, Kaen and Konohamru jumped infront of him and shouted: "Congratulations!"

Naruto who was suprised by the suprise fell backwards and landed on his ass.

"Don´t scare me like that!" Naruto sreamed.

"I agree with Naruto. Shame on you guys. He´s so small and fragile. Getting scared can´t be good for him." Asuma said. The rest of the suprise group laughed at that.

"Hey! Whos side are you on!?" Naruto screamed/asked.

"The side that amuses me. Didn´t you know that already?" Asuma asked.

"Well.. Yeah. Of course I do. But still! I´m your son dammit!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. Stop your whining. We got some nice things to give you." Asuma said.

"NIce thing? Whaddaya mean?" Narutos eye then widend in understanding. "Yes! Yes! I love gifts!" Naruto exclaimed.

"We know." The group dead-panned(except Konohamaru who verbaly agreed with Naruto)._ Seriusly, what was with him and getting things? It´s like an obssesion_. They thought to themselves.

"Greedy." Kaen said. The others mutterd in agreement.

"Anyway. Time for the gifts." Kurenai said(she looks like sho does in canon but without the bandages on her arms). She then handed him two packages. "These are from me and tou-san."

Naruto then proceded to open the first one. Inside were a pair of bracelets. They were identical to the ones Asuma wears but smaller to fit Naruto.

"Awesome! Thanks alot!" Naruto exclaimed. He then put them on.

"Look Naru-chan. I also got a pair. It will be like a family sign." Kurenai said.

"Family sign…" Naruto said with a thoughtfull look on his face. "That sounds so cool!" He then put them on and opened the next gift. Inside he found a pair of trench-knives. They were almost identical to Asumas. The only difference being that Asumas has a dark and matted color in the middle and only the edges being blank, Narutos pair was blank and shiny all over.

"I.. I.. AWESOME! Tou-san, these are even cooler than yours!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What!? No way!? Mine are obviusly much cooler." Asuma stated.

"Are you kidding me? Your blades look old. Mine are new and shiny."

"Boys." No answer. "Boys… BOYS!" Kurenai yelled.

"Hai taichou." They said in unison while standing in salute.

"There are other people here and I´m sure that they don´t want to hear you arguing over such pittyfull things." Kurenai said.

"What a buzzkill." Naruto whisperd to Asuma.

"I know." Asuma responded.

"What did you two say!?" Kurenai asked/screamed. The two had been whispering quite loudly so everyone had heard. But that was probably what they wanted.

"N-no-noth." They started but Kurenai interrupted them.

"I don´t know why I still get ticked off by you two. You´d think that I should be used to it by now."

"We´re just that good kaa-chan." Naruto said.

"Anyway. Lets continue with the gifts." Kurenai said as she turned around to see that the guests has large sweatdrops at the back of their heads. "What?"

"Well I guess its our turn then." Kaen said. He was the first one to 'wake up' from their shocked state.

Konohamaru and Sayuri were the only ones not suprised by Kaen going thru the hand seals for the summoning jutsu.

"Summoning jutsu." Kaen called and there was an explosion of smoke. When the smoke cleared you could see an old looking summoning ape leaning against a large scroll.

"Is it time Kaen-san?" The ape asked.

"That it is." Kaen answered.

"You know the procedure so I´ll be on my way now." The ape the dissapeared in a plume of smoke.

"Come over here Naruto." Kaen said and Naruto obeyed.

When Naruto was infront of him he opened the scroll. Inside there was many names written in blood. Each name in their own column.

"Th-this is the ape s-summoning c-contract of the Sarutobi clan." Naruto said.

"It is and it is also our gift to you Naruto." Sayuri said.

"What? Y-you want m-me to sign the c-contract? But my last name isn´t Sarutobi." Naruto said.

"But it will be when their married right?" Sayuri asked.

"How did you.."

"We got our ways. Now back to the topic at hand, do you accept?" Kaen asked.

"If I accept? Of course I accept!" Naruto exclaimed

"Then you´ll just have to sign your name with blood in one of the empty columns." Kaen said.

After Naruto signed the contract he thanked them and hugged Kaen and Sayuri. He gave Konohamaru a brofist.

"Now its my turn." Anko said with her usuall cheerfull and loud voice.

"Oh, oh. What did you get me nee-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Calm down blondie. Being hyper might get you killed on missions you know." Anko said.

"You´re just as hyper as I am." Naruto deadpanned.

"I´m not. Right guys?" Anko asked. But she saw that the others were nodding in agreement with Naruto. "I´m hurt. Not even one agrred with me."

"Stop yer complaining. I want my gift."

"Okey, okey. I forgot to wrap it. Here you go." anko said while holding her fist out. Naruto then placed his open palm under Ankos hand so that she could drop the gift in it. Naruto found a necklace in his hand after Anko took her hand away. It had a thick black cord instead of a chain so that it can be worn in combat and the pendant looked like a snake fang.

"Cooool." Naruto said while admiring the necklace. It was simple yet beautiful and thats what Naruto likes about it. He then put it around his neck. "Shouldn´t jiji be here too?"

"He had some awesome Hokage work to do, but he gave me this so that I could give it to you." Konohamru said. He then took out an old and worn looking leaf forehead protector. "This is the forehead protector jiji got when he graduated the academy."

"Oh kami. All these awesome gifts. I-I don´t even know what to say anymore. Now give that forehead protector." Naruto said while taking his of. Konohamaru complied and Naruto put his new(or old, depends on how you look at it) forehead protector on. "Could you guys help me with teach me how to summonnow, like right now?"

"Sure, follow me Naruto." Kaen said. Naruto and Konohamaru followed him outside. Konohamru followed because he wanted to see his big brother figure doing 'cool jutsu'. Asuma, Kurenai, Anko and Sayuri stayed inside and drank tea. They were sitting by a window so they were able to see Narutos training. Currently Kaen is showing Naruto the hand seals and in what sequel they should be done.

"They grow so fast. It feels like it was just yesterday that he was the small and emotionally unstable little kid that he was when we first met him." Sayuri said.

"Yeah, it´s a bit sad, isn´t it. He´s still cuddly and all. But will he be in a year or two?" Kurenai said.

"If it´s cuddlyness you want then im sure I´ll be able to beat it into him with some special training." Anko said.

"I think your 'training would make him even less cuddly Anko." Kurenai said.

"What are you talking about. I´ll just beat him up so hard that he´ll come running home cying for a hug." Anko said. The rest of the group looked at her scepticaly.

Outside…

"Now you try it Naruto." Kaen said.

"Okey." Naruto then went thru the hand seals and pressed both hands o the ground. "Summoning jutsu!" A small plume of smoke errupted from where his hands touched the ground. When the smoke dissapeared it showed a small baby ape lying there. "What the! Why is it so small!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Haha. You suck at this nii-san." Konohamaru said.

"What did I do wrong? Why can´t I summon some badass ape like Enma?" Naruto whined.

"Some more training and you´ll get it. You have to use more chakra for it to work effectively. Try again." Kaen said.

One week later…

Naruto had spent most of the week training the summoning jutsu(he still don´t have it down yet) and getting used to his new trench knives. He already knew how to channel his wind chakra thru metal so he just had to learn how to use the blades.

Qurrently he is sitting in his old class room with the rest of the graduates waiting for Iruka to tell them their teams. To his left is the sleeping form of Shikamaru and to the left of Shikamaru is Choji munching on some chips.

"Want some Naruto?" Choji asked.

"Nah, I´m fine." Naruto answered.

A split second later Ino and Sakura comes falling in thru the door.

"Ha, I came first forehead!" Ino exclaimed.

"No, everybody saw that I was first. Right everyone?" Sakura ask as she turns to the class and sees that they´re all staring at her and Ino. "What are you looking at?!"

"You two obviusly." some random kid said.

"And why are you looking at us?" she asked.

"Because you´re noisy." Naruto said. Sakura and Ino got pissed off looks on their faces and some of the other girl got stars in their eyes.

"Were what?" Ino asked. Her voice is calm but you could hear that she´s pissed.

"Noisy. You two are noisy." Naruto said. The rest of the class started laughing while Sakura and Ino got even more pissed.

"Why you little!" Sakura screamed while running towards Naruto with her hands already in a choke-hold.

"Wake up, sitt down and shut up you squirts!" Iruka screamed while using his signature big-head jutsu. Even Sakura and Shikamaru did as he said. "Now that I got everyones attention I´ll start telling you your teams." Naruto zoned out untill he heard his name. "Team six, Naruto Uzumaki, Hotaru Kawaguchi and Kenshin Higurasi." The three looked at eachother. Naruto wouldn´t say that they´re his friends, he had only talked to them a few times, but the times he did speak with them they seemed very nice. They were also talented, hardworking and serius about their ninja career. Unlike some others(cough sakura… cough Ino…) and the fact that Hotaru was pretty and cute looking was of course a huge bonus. Naruto started blushing as he thought of the green haired girl.

"Team seven will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Kaname and Sakura Haruno" Iruka said.

"Yes! True love persists! In your face Ino-pig!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Aww man…" Ino complained as she rested her head on the desk.

"Team eight will be made of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame. Team nine is still in cirrculation. Team ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi."

"What? No. This can´t be. I refuse to be with those two." Ino said.

"Sorry Ino. There´s nothing I can do about the teams once they have been set." Iruka said.

"Nooooooooooooo! Save me Sasuke-kun!" Ino begged.

"Ha! Sasuke-kun will only save me from now on. Isn´t that right Sasuke-kun." Sakura said victoriusly.

"Your new senseis will come here and pick you upp after lunch. I suggest that you spend lunch with your team-mates so that you can get to know eachother." After Iruka said that all the students left the classroom to go and eat.

Outside..

Naruto is sitting on a bench with Kenshin and Hotaru. He´s eating some riceballs that Kurenai made.

"So(munchmunch) tell me avout youselves(munchmunch)." Naruto says.

"As you(munchmunch) know my name is Hotaru(munchmunch). I like training. Especially spars that isn´t restricted to taijutsu. I like to see my opponents in pain and begging for mercy." she says with a laugh at the end.

Oh no. Not another one. I don´t think I can take another sadist. Let´s just hope she can be saved before she turns out like Anko. Naruto thinks.

"I specialize in mid to long range attacks." Hotaru says. "What about you Kenshin."

Kenshin seemingly the only one in the trio with manners finished eating before starting to talk.

"I´m good with most kinds of weapons, but I´m best with close range ones. My favourites are sai´s and nunchaku´s because of their versatility. My hobby is learning how to use and finding new and sorts of weapons." Kenshin says.

"(Munchmuch) Why are you looking at me(munchmunch)?" Naruto asks seeing Kenshin and Hotaru glancing at him.

"It´s your turn to tell us about yourself." Kenshin said.

"It was your idea to begin with stupid." Hotaru said smacking her hand against her face.

"Oi! I´m not stupid!" Naruto yelled.

"Who raised this guy?" Hotaru mutterd under her breath.

"I was a orphan so I missed five years of raising." Naruto said.

"Oh. I´m so sorry I didn´t mean to…" Hotaru said.

Kenshin sighed. He had a feeling that those two were going to butt heads with eachother alot in the future and that he was going to be the one to seperate them.

"Would you please just start telling us about yourself." Kenshin pretty much demanded.

"Okey!" Naruto exclaimed. His previus little 'argument' with Hotaru seemingly forgotten. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I love my family and training! I´m going to be Hokage one day dattebayo!"

"Thats good. But you forgot to tell us about you skills as a shinobi." Kenshin said.

"Hehe." Naruto chuckled while scratching the back of his head. "I´m pretty alround. I know two wind style jutsus that can be used on all ranges but best for long and mid range. Mom thaught me some genjutsu but I´m not so good at that. I´m also pretty good at tai and bukijutsu." Naruto said.

"Good, sounds like we are a good allround team." Kenshin said.

"I think we should start heading back now. Lunch is almost over." Hotaru said.

"Yeah, let´s.." Kenshin was interrupted by Narutos stomach doing grumbling sounds.

"Are you still hungry!?" Hotaru asked/screamed.

"Well, yeah…" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly. "Can we go to Ichiraku´s ramen before we go back?"

"No. We don´t got time for that. We must go back now." Kenshin said.

"O-okey. Let´s go!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I wonder who our sensei will be." Hotaru said as they made their way back to the academy.

"I hope that who ever it is, he or she´ll be awesome." Naruto said.

Kenshin watched his two team-mates with a conent smile on his lips as they kept on talking about how their sensei should be. _We will have alot of fun together. Of that I´m sure._ He thought.

In the classroom…

When team six arrived they noticed that they were the last team to arrive. They sat down on a bench and one after another senseis for different teams showed up and took their teams with them. Then a group of three jonins arrived together. Naruto recognized two of them as his parents.

Thats right. They told me that they would take a genin team each this year. Wonder if we´ll have one of them as our sensei. But that wouldn´t be fun. I already know them. Naruto thought.

"Team six with me. I´ll be your jonin sensei." The third jonin said. He wears the standard jonin outfit and he has bandages covering his eyes, ears and the rest of the head above those body parts. He wears his forehead protector on his bandaged forehead.

As team six was walking down towards their sensei they heard kurenai saying that she is the sensei of team eight. Team six walked pas team eight as they sat two ows beneath them and Narto heard Kiba say something that made his blood boil.

"(Whistle) Man, aren´t we lucky to get sucha hottie for sensei." Kiba said

"That´s my mom dammit!" Naruto yelled as he lunged at Kiba and they both fell to the ground and started wrestling.

Kiba of course knew that it was Narutos mom and only said what he thought out loud because he wanted to irritate the blond. Kiba and Naruto had become rivals during these past years and would often insult and irritate each other.

In the end Hotaru, Kenshin, Hinata and Shino had to pull the two apart.

"Sheesh. Calm down blondie. I know that thats your mother. I only said that to irritate you. Doesn´t make what I said less true though." Kiba said.

"Why you! Come here and I´ll pummel you mutt!" Naruto screamed.

The two male jonins was smiling at what happened and Kurenai giggled.

"Sorry Kiba but I already got the man for me." Kurenai said while hugging Asumas arm. "But we could arrange something if you want to have some fun, Ki-ba-kun." Kurenai said in a sultry tone.

The whole classroom had shocked expression on their faces at what she said.

"No. No. Nononoono. Kaaaa-chaaan. Don´t." Naruto said with tears threatening to leave his eyes.

"Calm down Naru-chan. I´m only joking." Kurenai says.

_Dammit!_ Kiba thinks.

"O-o-okey. Don´t joke like that again! It´s not funny!" Naruto exclaimed

"Okey Naru-chan. I promise." Kurenai says.

"Don´t call me that, it´s…"

"Embarresing?" Kurenai asks

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed.

The rest of the class watch what happened with either shocked, curius or intruged looks on their faces.

Asuma coughs to get peoples attention. "Team ten is with me."

After the three teams gatherd infront of their sensei they left the academy, each team going to their own place.

Team six ended up in a clearing in the nearby forest.

"Now that we are alone, I´ll tell you about myself. My name is Tonbo Tobitake. I´m usually stationed in the torture and interrogation force. But not anymore since I´m teaching you. I got an affinity for doton, but can also use katon and suiton. Being blind doesn´t handicap me because I use a doton jutsu to sense everything on the ground and a special jutsu that makes my hearing better thaught to me by my summons, the bats. I will act with utter professionality during training and missions because a shinobi should always be searius during work. So please don´t judge me as cold. It must be done to teach you and please the client and keep Konohas good reputation." the now intruduced Tonbo Tobitake said. "Any questions?"

The three shook their heads.

"Should we tell you about ourselves, sensei?" Kenshin asks

"No. I listened on you talking during lunch." Tonbo answers.

"You what? Stalker!" Hotaru screams.

"Huh. You didn´t notice me? I thought you were better trained." Tonbo stated.

"Hey! We´re good. Don´t you dare think anything else." Naruto exclaims.

"Good for your class maybe." Tonbo said.

"Oi!" Naruto and Hotaru yells together.

Kenshin sighs and shakes his head realizing that this is going to be even more troublesome than he thought at lunch.

"Silence!" Tonbo yells. "Even though you passed the academy test it is customary for the jonins to hold a secondary test to see if you really deserve to be ninja of Konohagakure."

"What was the academy test for then?" Hotaru asks.

"To find those who might have it in them to become genins." Tonbo says. He then does a few handseals and a a hand of stone comes out from the ground under Kenshin and grabs him.

"What!" Kenshin yells in suprise.

He then makes a new handseal and four earth clones forms around Hotaru. One is strangling her from behind and holds a hand over her mouth so that she can´t speak. Two other stand on each side of her holding one arm each in a way the makes it easy for them to break them if they want to. They also have one leg each on the inside of Hotarus feet so that they easily can make her fall. Lastly the forth is infront of her and holding a kunai to her stomach, ready to kill her. The real ones then throw an item to Naruto.

"Whats the meaning of this!?" Naruto and Kenshin ask at the same time.

"My test. What you got in your hands is a high voltage taser gun Naruto. There is two things you can do now. Tase Hotaru, that will also destroy the clones or try to fight them. Do you think you can take them down before she dies?" Tonbo asks.

"What about Kenshin?" Naruto asks.

"He´s not apart of the test. I just don´t want him to interfere." Tonbo says.

Naruto seems to be thinking hard over what to do. But in the end he takes aim on Hotaru whose eyes are filled with panick, he closes his own eyes and shoots. He can hear Hotarus screams as she gets electrocuted. When he opens his eyes he sees Hotaru spasming on the ground and the occasional lightning jutting out of her.

"Hotaru-chan! Are you alright? Talk to me." Naruto begs sitting by her side and holding her head.

"She´ll be fine. We use those during interrogations all the time." Tonbo says.

"You bastard! Your supposed to be our sensei and yet you make me do this to her!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Got a problem with that? You guys passed by the way."

"What!? First you make me tase her then you say we pass. What kind of guy are you?" Naruto asks while Kenshin is being freed from the hand.

"I never forced you to tase her." Tonbo says still as calm as ever.

"But if I didn´t those clones would have killed her." Naruto says looking down into the groud and closing his fist.

"This test was made so that you´ll realize that sometimes you´re just not good enough and that some times you´ll have to hurt or lie to your friends to keep them and the mission safe. These kinds of situations will occur many times during during your career and you should never risk your comrades life unless you must to save the rest of your team or client/clients." Tonbo says.

"Oh" Naruto says not really knowing what else to say.

"I think we should hurry and take her to the hospital." Kenshin says.

"Yeah. Let´s go team." Tonbo says. He then picks Hotaru up and they start making their way to the hospital thru the trees.

When they put Hotaru down i the hospital bed she opens one of her eyes and asks.

"Did we pass?"

"Yeah. Sorry for tase." Tonbo asnwers.

"It´s okey. It was for the test right?" she asks.

Tonbo only nodds in response.

Narutos home…

When Naruto comes home he finds his parents sitting in the couch watchin t.v.

"You bastards! Why didn´t you warn me about the second test!?" Naruto asks

Both look suprised.

"Well, you see-"

"The jonins usually has the test the day after-"

"To make them stress and sweat abit before it starts." They said.

"Oh, I see. Don´t ever speak like that again!... Is that why two are home already?"

The two nods.

"Ugh. This is to troublesome. No, I just said troublesome. Oh no! Am I getting lazy!?..."_ I think I need a nap_. Naruto thought.

00000000000

What do you think? Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
